yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gippal Audun
Gippal Oliver Rowling was an Al Bhed and was the leader of the Machine Faction when found by Summoner Yuna Artemisia and her guardians. Gippal was highly skilled with machinery and a self proclaimed ladies man till he was knocked off his high horse by Rikku Jane Lovelace History Etymology Quotes Personality Gippal is very cocky, and self-assured by nature. He is very laid back, and quite the ladies man, though most of this ended after he got into a serious relationship with Rikku, though he was always a ladies man with YRT. Gippal can be a sweetheart at times with only Rikku, but he has a kinder and nicer side he shows to his children and at time, if lucky, the rest of his family. Image Like the rest of the Al Bhed, Gippal had green eyes with spiral pupils, though out the pilgrimage he wore a black eye batch that covered his right eye. He had blonde hair that was short and spiky. Durning the pilgrimage he wore a purple long sleeve shirt, a blue jumpsuit and purple overalls with indigo boots. Though durning his time after the pilgrimage he was more laid back with his clothing, normally just wearing a white or black beater with worn out jeans. Usually seen with a cigarette in hand. Weapons and Powers Relationships Niles Rowling For a long time, Gippal and Niles never saw eye to eye. The idea of being betrothed angered Gippal and blamed his father mostly for him being tied to a child that he must marry when she is of age. Because of being on horrible terms at such a early age of life, Gippal and Niles constantly fought into Gippal's late teen years as well. This came to a stop once Gippal had gone off into the Crimson Squad. Niles had passed of natural causes while Gippal was away and left his entire estate to his daughter, Emily which brought Gippal to speak badly of his father for the rest of his life. Edlyn Rowling Emily Rowling Rikku Jane Lovelace Yuna Artemisia Tifa Lockhart Baralai Lennox Genesis Rhapsodos Gippal and Genesis' relationship is hard to be explained by themselves and even by the rest of their close knit group. At first, the relationship was horrible and snarky. Gippal had constantly believed that Genesis (as well as Tidus) were constantly hitting on his wife to be even when they were so clearly not. Truth be told is that Gippal had treated Genesis so badly because he had known nothing about him, he had no trust in him and he was suddenly suppose to put his life in Genesis' hands. Though as time passed, Gippal and Genesis had become close. They would speak to each other on normal terms, with their girlfriends around or not. They slowly began to enjoy each other's company and on one fateful night, the two would sleep with each other on terms set by alcohol and their girlfriend's fangirling obsessiveness. After that night Gippal's feelings for his once close friend had began to change. Though it was a secret love Gippal carried for Genesis, it was quite obvious to some. Trivia Gallery tumblr_mc9l7ou2mW1ria82go1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbapspFCi1rw6mgyo1_250.jpg tumblr_mccyqyQO1K1rylgapo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcd2qlN2BL1r8bgcro1_250.jpg Alex-Teresa-Pretty-alex-pettyfer-and-teresa-palmer-23149022-500-420.png tumblr_lfn03vD9KR1qzjnpjo1_500_large.png tumblr_lm3ef0i5Ym1qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lm3g05UVtX1qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lm3isoDmD61qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lmbqgpk9BH1qbg4doo1_500.gif tumblr_m6br595c7N1qi9j8xo1_500.png tumblr_m6br595c7N1qi9j8xo2_500.png tumblr_m6bt0o09t51qk40yyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6es5a0Bj41qk40yyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6q3m5tzkN1qfg9xxo3_250.png tumblr_m6qaamuYcq1qfg9xxo4_250.png tumblr_m7tf64u1E01qc17ifo1_500.png tumblr_m7tf64u1E01qc17ifo2_500.png tumblr_m70vo8ylTl1ryfuwto4_250.png tumblr_m73vzrudRm1qi9j8xo1_500.png tumblr_mct7ddjirT1qa92kyo2_250.jpg tumblr_md3bgvJQCC1rh2byoo1_250.png tumblr_mdgcrvbmNF1r5l4zbo2_500.png tumblr_mdgn1cpkVH1rhlcy5o2_250.jpg tumblr_mdhczy0Q2U1rdbwpao1_r2_500.jpg|Gippal and Yumi working together on a mission tumblr_mdhd1s7u4I1r2y63eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdhuvh4Zfj1r5ex86o1_500.jpg tumblr_mdi70aIY2u1ridwrqo1_500.gif tumblr_mdiajk5E9g1r5l4zbo2_500.png tumblr_mdibbzhqy11rb7reyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdiifu8LXl1qlezdi.gif tumblr_mdil6eCFAL1rxs1jio1_500.gif tumblr_mdil6eCFAL1rxs1jio2_250.png tumblr_mdil6eCFAL1rxs1jio4_250.jpg tumblr_mdj228vOVg1qlgr2oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdjefpld4k1rhl4ito1_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:The Future Category:Main Characters Category:Rimonster's Characters